What I See In You
by Dark Azure Wind
Summary: He finally noticed everything Yuki saw in him, what Hiro, Ryuichi, and Noriko saw in him. Now, he wanted him for is own little collection, sure it might seem twisted but, isn't everyone? TohmaShuichi


Paring: Tohma X Shuichi with a little Ryuichi X Shuichi

Rating: T for language…and a few suggestive scenes 

Disclaimer: Really now, who writes a fic on something they own...?

Summary: He finally noticed everything Yuki saw in him, what Hiro, Ryuichi, and Noriko saw in him. Now, he wanted him for is own little collection, sure it might seem twisted but, isn't everyone?

Warning: If you don't like the parings or plot get lost. Also beware, for Tohma is divorcing Mika, well…other way around, so what? I don't want him to cheat on her, Tohma is better then that. Also, Yuki is in America visiting Kitazawa's grave…again, so he won't be in till the very end. Oh yeah, one more thing, this is after Gravitation ended, and Ryuichi came back from being a actor, wanting a break he's back for a while. One more thing… ASK dies, so dies Ayaka, so if you like either…run, and run fast because I hate them, and anyone who like them I will roast with any flames I get because I'm a pyro. Have a nice day! XD

Notes: "Talking" 'Thinking' stressing

-  
'What I See In You'  
-------------------------------------------

He was observing the concert, watching as the pink haired angel sung his heart out. He turned away with repugnance, how dare that little man whore sing about his Eiri-san? Despite that, he needed to get home to Mika-san anyway, she was tired of being stuck with 'the kid'. Why did she call their child that he didn't know. She refused to leave their precious one and only with someone else. As he got home and opened the door a chair collided into the wall beside him.

"Mika-san, is the something wrong?" the blond inquired, watching her with an apprehensive look, for it's not everyday she tries to take his cranium off and assault him with a chair.

"How dare you have the nerve to ask if somethings wrong? I'm sick of you always, always, always leaving me and our child alone! You think work is more important then your family? Why don't you just go and crawl into bed with my brother? Oh, never mind! That's right, he won't have you! He loves some silly little pink haired brat then some old man!" the woman screeched, she was beyond irate and wanted to mash his stupid little blond head into the ground!

"Oh, Mika-san...I'm sorry, I didn't know, you never told me." the cute smile and amusement in his voice was absent. He had knew this would happen one day, he was never truly in love with her. She didn't love him either, but he believed that wasn't her point. He did feel bad, he slightly questioned if he would get stuck with the child. The N-G owner had really hoped not, he wasn't fond of children. He and Mika-san also were never physically together. So the child wasn't made out of love or lust, just Mika-san's need to be a mother, so why should he get stuck with it?

"I want a divorce, and I want you to make sure me and my child never need to work. You will also pay for the collage funds, plus buy us a house of are own and two new cars." the brunette demanded. Tohma sighed slightly, he was sure reporters would find out and he'd never get a moments peace from them or Noriko-san and Ryuichi-san.

"Yes, of course Mika-san" that ever present smile back in place. She just scowled at him before go into another room and bringing their child out and storming out the door.

"Hey, Tohma-kun! Na No Da! What's with Mika-chan?" Ryuichi asked, popping his head in.

"Oh, Ryuichi-san, you're here?" the keyboardist inquired with a sigh. Today was just way to much for him to handle, maybe he'll get Ryuichi-san to hang out with Shindou-san then get drunk with Eiri-san. Though last time that hadn't worked out so well, seeing as how Eiri-san almost died.

"Yeah, so why was Mika-chan holding your kid and mumbling curses while driving off in her car?" Ryuichi pondered to the shorter man, no longer his happy kid persona.

"We're getting a divorce…" He looked back at Ryuichi with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He may not of loved her but he did care for her, so having this happen did hurt him also.

"Great!" cheered the vocalist of Grasper, biting on his Kuma-chan's ear. Tohma cast him a suspicious look, why exactly was he happy about his and Mika-san divorce?

"Why is that? Ryuichi-san?" giving a defeated look as Ryuichi gave him a infantile death glare. He was used to calling people with a san, usually last name only and san, and people he knew for a really long time with their first name and san. Ryuichi, being childish and friendly called everyone with a chan or kun, this made Tohma roll his eyes mentally.

"Don't call me Ryuichi-San! Call me Ryu-kun! Ryuichi-san makes me sound old!" the mentally challenged singer pouted slightly.

"Yes, of course, Ryu-chan" the blond teased slightly, giving a real smile to him.

"Anyway, now you can be with Eiri-san!" Tohma just realized something, Ryuichi-san never called anyone but Eiri with a san. He wondered why and gave him a curious look, he was sure Ryuichi-san knew why he gave him that look. If he did though Ryuichi completely ignored it, he just went on talking and freaking out about everything.

"How? He loves Shindou-san, and Shindou-san loves him also" he may of admitted Eiri-san never needed him, but he was still utterly bitter about the whole thing.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm taking Shu-chan." he informed him with a serious look. He said it without a care, a whimsical airy voice, like it was a well known fact that didn't matter. Tohma did a double take, he had always suspected Ryuichi-san harbored feelings for the lead singer of Bad Luck, but than passed it off as Ryuichi-san being caring and protective of his friends.

"Ryui-…Ryu-kun, didn't we have this talk before? When you first met Shindou-san? I told you not to interfere with Shindou-san and Eiri-san relationship" Tohma had a stern expression on his face, this could be very dangerous territory for himself and Ryuichi-san.

"So you can interfere and I can't? How typical of you Tohma-kun. That doesn't matter though, because I don't care. I'm tired of seeing Shu-chan mistreated and mentally abused. Eiri-san never supports him, he only puts Shuichi down and belittles him. I'm more of a boyfriend then Eiri-san is to him. I care about him, I help him, I comfort him after Eiri-san gets done with saying he screwed up something else. Why shouldn't I be with him? What right does Eiri-san have to him? Oh that's right, what your beloved Eiri-san wants, your beloved Eiri-san gets." Ryuichi glared at him with a pure look of loathing as he said Eiri's name, today was just not Tohma's day. Was Ryuichi-san so set on this he would risk their friendship? This is bad, Eiri-san will not be happy about this, he might even kill Ryuichi-san. One good thing, he now knows why he calls him Eiri-san, it's because he completely despises him.

"Ryuichi-san, you know if you take Shindou-san away from Eiri-san he will hate you and be depressed." All he could do now was try to persuade him to not go on with what ever half baked idea he came up with.

"Of course I know that, but remember one thing. I'm his god, meaning he's my angel, all angels must return to their god sometime, even fallen. I don't care if he completely rejects me, he will come I'm sure. Besides, I know he'll get over it and grow to love me." he enlightened him with a self-assured voice.

"Ryuichi-san, this obsession with Shindou-san is unhealthy for both of you… I must insist you stop this, or I will be forced to take actions I'd rather not" he informed the vocalist, he really did want to threaten him, but what choice did he have? It was in everyone's best interest anyway. It was really funny, old habits are hard to break. Like the san…and also the threats, if you can't fix it with words, the next best thing is violence. After all, what was left if not words and violence?

"So you go so low as to seek violence against me? Oh well, I knew you wouldn't agree, just figured I'd try. Later Tohma, oh yeah, remember, you aren't the only one with power." with that Ryuichi walked off, it seemed to Tohma that Ryuichi should be walking through flames or something similar. Also was that a joint thought he had with Ryuichi-san? Whatever, now he needed to do something about this and quick, what would Ryuichi-san actually do? He didn't think he wanted to find out…

"Well, I guess I should call Eiri-san, I wonder how he'll take this…" he wore a grimace, this wasn't going with what he had planed for the day, at all.

-  
With Shuichi ------------

"…hello?... Oh, Seguchi-san!... No, he isn't….. I don't know, he left to America again….. Why, is something wrong?... Well, if you say so…..No…he said he didn't want me to bother him….. OK, what about him?... I can't do that Seguchi-san, I work in the same record company as him!... I kno- hold on, someone's at the door" Shuichi placed the phone on the table and walked to the door.

-  
With Tohma ------------

(Same time as when Shuichi picked up the phone)

"Hello?... Oh Shindou-san….. Is Eiri-san there?... Do you know when he'll be back?... Oh dear…..No of course not…...Did Eiri-san take a cell phone?….. Oh well,anyway, I need to tell you something about Ryuichi-san…... You need to stay away from him…... You do know your job could very well be cut off if you fail to listen?... No, Shindou-san wait!" he quickly paled, he really hoped it wasn't Ryuichi. It was silent for a while, the he heard what he dreaded, a loud 'Na No Da!'. Yes, Ryuichi was officially there. How he got there so quick he had no clue, he was amazing like that. He hung up his phone and went to the door, grabbing his jacket he left off to Eiri's. He really hoped it wasn't to late, Eiri-san would be sure to blame this on him.

-  
With Shuichi -------------

"Ohmigod! Ryuichi Sakuma-san! What are you doing here?" Shuichi yelled in surprise, completely forgetting about Tohma. Who cared about their boss who could easily send a crazy trigger happy blond American over here to kill them? His idol, his god came here to see him! One who is so unworthy allowed to gaze upon that unnaturally sexy body of his. He is Yuki's, but that won't make him deny how hot Ryuichi is!

"Hey, Shu-chan! Will you come hang out with me? I'm bored, and K's busy so he can't. Tohma would be no fun anyway, and Noriko-chan told me if I call her again she'll take Kuma-chan away and incarnate him!" he bawled, glomping Shuichi while moving into the house. Shuichi, to busy being glomped didn't even realize he said Tohma without a kun or chan.

"Don't you mean incinerate it…? Oh yeah…crap! I forgot! Seguchi-san!" he all but had a seizure while dashing to the phone and hanging it up while wailing about his job after finding the annoying 'beep beep beep beep' from when Tohma hung up.

"Tohma called? When?" Ryuichi's juvenile self gone once again, so Tohma was seriously going to try and stop him, well he warned Tohma he had power also.

"Yeah, right before you came, I told him hold on but then I forgot about him." He was still crying a flood when Ryuichi hugged him and handed him Kuma-chan.

"Come on, let's go, I want to get some ice cream!" His voice was still slightly deeper, but immature none the less.

"Yea!" Shuichi's optimism was back, as he skipped off with his idol, his problems melting away. A few minutes after they left the house, Shuichi forgetting to lock Yuki's door so someone like Tatsuha could just barge in…then again he could break in… anyhow Tohma came in about five minutes later.

-  
With Tohma -------------

"Hello? Shindou-san?" the blond asked, knocking on the door. He twisted the handle to see if it was open, it was so maybe Shindou-san was still home. He checked all the rooms but the bedroom, one thought ran through his head.

'Even Ryuichi would do that, would he…?' he asked himself as he ran to the bedroom and shoved the door open, finding a empty bed. Yes, how stupid he felt. You can all go ahead and laugh as he ran into a empty room, almost broke the door down and yelled 'STOP!'

"I guess Ryuichi-san must have dragged Shindou-san out somewhere…" he mumbled to himself with a sigh. He pulled his cell phone out of his coat, now only four people would possibly know where Shindou-san and Ryuichi-san might be. Ryuichi-san himself, Shindou-san, K-san because of Kumagoro and the tracking device in him, which would take a half hour to get K-san to stop from freaking out, and Tatsuha-san who knew where Ryuichi-san was every second of the day…but he didn't have his number because he didn't think he'd ever need it. Besides, last thing he wants is him to call him everyday for Ryuichi-san's phone number.

"Ring…ring…ring…ring…" he hung up the phone…so Ryuichi either turned his off, left it somewhere, or is ignoring it. Not that he'd really expected anything else from him.

"Ring, ring, ri- Ah, Shindou-san….. Where are you?... Didn't I te-… Ryuichi-san, I warned you to stay away from Shindou-san, he belongs to Eiri-san not you." he restated to him before the phone was hung up on him.

-  
With Ryuichi and Shuichi ------------------------

"Uh, hello?... Oh Seguchi-san, I'm so sorry you see I got sidetracked and-….. With Sakuma-san and going to get ice cream." Shuichi told Tohma over the phone, then Ryuichi poked him and looked at the phone expectantly.

"Shu-chan! Is that Tohma? Lemme talk to him, please?" he begged as he was handed the phone.

"Here, go to the ice cream vendor and get me a strawberry! Thanks! Oh yeah, get whatever you like, I'll catch up in a sec!" He said with a grin as he handed Shuichi the money and gazed at Shuichi as his hair moved as he ran though the park.

"Hello Tohma… I see you found out I'm with Shu-chan….. I know, but I don't listen to you. Besides, we both know you won't touch me. Now leave me and Shu-chan alone." he said with a clipped tone as he hung up the phone and turned the ringer off. He ran over to Shuichi and gave him back the phone as he grabbed his ice cream.

"So what did Seguchi-san say?" the pinkette asked him with a curious look.

"Oh…just he hopes we have fun and it's going to storm soon. So I was thinking maybe you want to stay over my house…? It'll be fun! Come on Shu-chan!" he gave puppy eyes and a begging look. He needed to get them out of the park before Tohma came.

"OK, sure! If Yuki needs me I'm sure he'll just call my cell phone. I had to get three new ones because of Yoshiki-san and Reiji-chan kept calling…" he missed the scowl on Ryuichi's face as he said Yuki while he was rambling. 


End file.
